Arranged Marriage?
by yaoi-nyan-cat
Summary: Arranged marriages never work. Do they?
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have other stuff I should be working on, but this idea just popped up in my head and demanded to be posted. And here it is! :P

Also, the reason I haven't been updating lately is because I am having some..._problems. _Let's just leave it at that.

* * *

"Naruto, honey. Your dad wants to talk to you. He's in his office." Was the first thing my mum said to me when I came home from school. She had a mischievous glint in her eye and a very dangerous-looking smirk. Something was up.

"Riiight..." She looked awfully happy with herself and somewhat...amused? So if she was happy that at least meant I wasn't getting grounded. Hopefully. If she found out about me and Kiba ditching school a few days back...oh God. "Why does he want to talk to me?"

She just laughed, smirk still in place, looking like an evil maniac who just made a group of little kids cry. I shook my head, retreating from the living room and making my way up the stairs, curiosity eating away at me. What the hell was going on? I finally stepped onto the landing, turning left and walking down the long corridor, counting doors. There where about two-hundred rooms in our _house._ To me, it was a frickin' castle. I could hardly count the amount of times my friends had gotten lost in here, or I myself ended up wondering around for hours, trying to find my mum or dad. That was when I was younger. Now I knew every corner like the back of my hand. I could find my way around in the dark, half-asleep.

My thoughts where cut off when I came to the beige painted wooden door. I took a deep breath and walked in. After all, Uzumaki Naruto does not knock.

"Hmm? Oh Naru! Sit down." My dad finished sighing some document or another while I took a seat o the dark leather armchair, standing in the corner of the small, cozy office. After a few seconds of silence, the only sound being pen on paper, my dad put the documents in a drawer and spun on his chair to face me. He too had an unusual look on his face, something between glee and...and something extremely evil. Oh Jesus, what was going to happen to me?

"OK, what the hell is going on?" I asked, annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean?" He was faking innocence.

"Have you_ seen_ mum today?! She's being creepy! Like, _creepy. _She said you had something to tell me, so I ask what and you know what she does?!" My voice had gone very high pitched and my father just sat there, eyebrow raised, waiting for me to continue. "She laughed! It was this weird, evil maniac laugh! What are you gonna do to me?" I whimpered, shrinking back in my seat. His face remained passive for a few seconds, then a smile started to tug at his lips, then he just burst out in hysterics. I was absolutely terrified. Had I, maybe, walked into a different dimension? Had my parents gone completely insane? Had _I_ gone insane or something?!

"Oh my. Naruto...your mum's just excited about the wedding." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"What...wedding?" I gave him a confused look. Was one of our relatives getting married? Or one of mum's friends?

"Your wedding!" My eyes went wide, then I raised and eyebrow, searching his face for any indication that this was a joke. I found none.

Aaand let's just stop for a second. I was getting married. I didn't know to whom, or when, or why. I didn't know anything about this, and probably wouldn't know until the day of the ceremony, had my parents not been so_ lovely _and told me. My mum was beside herself with joy, my dad seemed satisfied, conclusion? They had set me up with some girly girl to merge the company of her parents with Uzumaki Corps. Knowing that I'm gay. Well, wasn't that just _awesome_?

"Now look, I know what you're gonna say here. But, she's a he." OK wtf? I'm dreaming. Yup, this is some fucked up dream, but hey, I don't control my imagination do I? I'm going to wake up soon and then call Kiba, tell him all about it and he and I will laugh our asses off. Right? Right. "Wait, let me rephrase that. The person you are to marry is not a girl. I know you don't like girls, so I wouldn't force you into a relationship that would make you...errr...uncomfortable, I guess." So it wasn't a dream. Well shit.

"Dad! I don't want to get married! Not to a boy, definitely not to a girl. I also don't want to have to marry someone for their company!" I whined. "It's unfair! I want to find my_ love _not be in a arranged marriage! How can you do this to me?!"

"Naruto, do not try to make me feel guilty. It won't work. At least hear me out, alright?" I nodded in defeat. "OK, so me and your mother have decided to give you and your 'bride' five months to become friends, lovers, whatever. To get used to each other. Then, if after the five months, you still don't want to be with him, we won't force you. This was decided with his parents and they agreed. We want to merge our companies and since we are good friends we don't really need to make our kids marry." I was about to speak up, but he hushed me and continued. "Your mums want you two to be together though, and I think you and I both understand that I can't go against a yaoi fangirl. Especially when she is your mother. Or auntie Mikoto." He shook his head with a smile.

Wait, backup! Auntie Mikoto?! That means...I'm marrying...Itachi? Or Sasuke? Oh no...

"No! No way! I _will not_ be with Itachi! He is like, my brother! And Sasuke...is a teme! No. No no no! My answer is no!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair and making my way to the door.

"But you like him." No _that_ made me stop and turn back around, my eyes wide. "How do I know? Kiba doesn't really know how to keep secrets. Not when your mother asks." That mutt! He will die. He will sooo die! "Naru, come on. You know your mum gets what she wants. Her and Mikoto's power combined? You and Sasuke have no choice but to go through with these five months." He gave me a few seconds to process the information, to which I just nodded dumbly. So, Sasuke huh?

Without saying anything else, I walked out of the office and made my way to the other side of the house, to my bedroom. I needed to sleep on this.

* * *

"I'm what?!"

"You're getting married." Was this for real? No. Definitely not.

"I'm _gay_!" I screamed.

"I am aware. Please quiet your voice, Sasuke." My father was calm as ever.

"Since you're 'aware' then I suppose you're also aware that I will not marry a woman." I hissed.

"You are marrying a boy." What?

"Why? Why are you suddenly arranging for me to get married? Cant you let me have my freedom?!" I was raising my voice again. My father sighed, massaging his temples.

"Sasuke, your mother and auntie Kushina decided this. Me and Minato had no say what so ever." Kushina? As in, that dobe's mum?!

"No. My answer is no. I will not marry him. I don't want to be with him! No way. I'm serious, I will not go through with this!" Why did my mother have to be this cruel? Naruto? Seriously? Of all people! Why him?!

"Are you quite finished? You will be engaged for five months, then after that time, if you still don't want to be with him, you don't have to." He sighed again. "Really, just give it a try. It's not like you can refuse." He gave me a tiny, encouraging smile. My father rarely smiled at me, or showed any emotions at all, actually. I took a deep breath. And another. And another. Then finally, I nodded and left the room. What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

I needed help. So obviously I went to find Itachi. He was in his room, reading a book.

"Sasuke. How can I help you?" He gave me one of his rare smiles and I returned it, sitting down on his bed while he put down his book and turned his chair to face me.

"Our parents are making me marry Naruto." I said simply, pouting. Yes, pouting.

"Well, isn't that good? Don't you like...love him?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"Doesn't mean he feels the same." I mumbled.

Itachi sighed. "Look, you aren't exactly the most lovable person, but if you just let down some of those barriers and let him see _you_, I'm sure he'll feel the same. I know Naruto and he will adore you. You just have to wrap him around your finger, little brother." He smirked at me, but I wasn't convinced. Can Naruto really love someone like me? We were total opposites, he was so loud and obnoxious, and I was...well, cold, detached. Anti-social. It wouldn't hurt to try though, if I have to spend five months engaged to him. And let's be fair, anyone would kill to have my looks.

"Thanks aniki." With my own smirk in place, I left his room. Tomorrow, we where going to have dinner with the Uzumaki's and the engagement would be announced. It was going to be epic.

* * *

What do you guys think?

Leave me a review and you'll get a cookieee 3 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed the first chapter. Love u people! :D

Oh and guess what I forgot last time? That's right, disclaimer.

They are not mine, not matter how much I wish they where. ;)

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

The horribly embarrassing three hours I had to spend sitting at our dining table, next to Sasuke, with our mothers giggling and talking in hushed voices, was just about the worst experience in my whole life. Yup, Kiba was dead.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, I suppose, but it was still pretty annoying. The worst of it was when our mothers announced, (after spending a few solid minutes discussing the matter, whispering to each other) that me and my 'bride' had to sleep in the same house. It didn't end there. You really thought that was all? Nope, we had to share a bed aswell. Now you think it ends there? Again, nope. We had to eat breakfast together, go to school together, come home together, eat dinner together, spend time together. Now you're asking, what don't we have to do together? Well, I'm asking the same. I think, if they could they would even make us shower together. Now that idea wasn't so bad...stupid Naruto! Do not think those type of thoughts!

Anyway, since I refused to move from my house and my bed, Sasuke was moving in with me. Now that I reconsider that, I suppose the better choice would have been his house. Why? His house doesn't have my mum. Auntie Mikoto isn't as bad, although they are both perverted fangirls.

As Sasuke was still trying to argue with his mother about the whole matter, I quietly slipped out of the dining room. Itachi was standing in the corridor, laughing. Yes, Itachi Uchiha was laughing. Someone call a psychiatrist. "Itachi, what are you doing?"

"I...didn't want to laugh...in front of Sasuke. That would be unfair...haha! This is just way too awesome." He said in between giggles. _Giggles!_ I shook my head and quickly shoved my feet into my trainers. "And where are you going?" Itachi stopped laughing, taking a deep breath to calm himself, although a small smile remained on his face.

"Escaping all this crazy shit." This earned me a raised eyebrow. "And to kill a certain idiot who just happens to be my best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that any way to treat friends, Naru-chan?" Itachi asked sarcastically. "What's he done?"

"Told my mum that I like Sasuke." It was out before I knew what I was saying.

"You do?"

"No! Well, the thing is...I'm not...err...in love. I just think he has a nice ass." I said matter-of-factly. Of course, I never think through the things that I say. And saying that to Sasuke's older brother was not a good idea. Itachi looked agressive, which didn't sit very well with me. "Look, I'm not going to hurt him or anything. I won't fuck him and leave, or whatever you're thinking. I'm not a bad person." I gave him a grin and was out of the house before he even had time to blink.

* * *

Kiba was at his house, as per usual. His mum let me in and I made my way to his bedroom. How could he do this to me? How could he tell my mum, of all people?! I didn't bother knocking, because I just don't do that.

"Naru! Hey man. What's up?" He asked, grinning at me. He was sitting in front of his TV, game console in hand. His shaggy brown hair was unbrushed and he wore simple blue jeans and a black top.

"What's up? I'm getting married to Sasuke, that's what's up!" I shouted, effectively making him drop the console, forget all about the game and stare at me, wide eyed.

"Seriously? Dude what the hell?!" I sat down on his bed, resisting the urge to kick him in the face.

"You told my mum that I like him!" I accused.

"...Weeell...thing is...I'm sorry! You're mum's so scary though!" He whined, moving away from me to sit against the wall.

"I hate you, Kiba. I hate you so much." I scowled.

"Hey, but if you like him it's ok, yeah?"

"No! Just because I think his ass is absolutely fucking adorable, does not mean I want to spend the rest of my life with him!" I rolled my eyes, scowling even more.

"Well...at least the sex will be good?" He asked more than stated. I threw a pillow at him.

"I have five months to 'get to know him' and then I can decide if I want to be with him or not." I sighed, feeling a headache coming.

"Then you just have to say no, right?" Kiba looked confused.

"Have you met my mother?! She won't ever, _ever_, let it go." I returned to scowling at everything in my line of sight. "Plus I have to live with him."

"Can't be that bad, can it?"

"We have to sleep in the same bed, eat breakfast together, go to school together, come home together, you get the drill. My mum's gonna make us do everything together! If she gets the chance, she's gonna make us shower together and I know it! I can just feel it!" I told him my exact thoughts and everything that was said at the dinner.

"Wow...just, wow." Kiba shook his head, disbelieving.

"You got me into this shit. I hope you feel very guilty." I glared at him, throwing another pillow. He was about to throw it back, his mouth open to speak, when my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and saw that it was my mum calling. Aww shit. "Mummy?" I answered sweetly.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You get your ass home right now young man! Where do you think you've gone?! This is an important evening and you're supposed to be here!" I had to hold the stupid iPhone away from my ear, she was screaming that loud. I should have just stayed at home...

"I'll be right back. Kiba needed...errr...help. I couldn't just leave a friend in need." Lame excuse, whatever.

"Just get home. Now." With that, she hung up. Kiba gave me a sympathetic look, to which I flipped him the finger and walked out of his room. I was being a bastard, but I honestly couldn't care less. Kiba would understand for sure. My head was such a mess right now!

* * *

On my way home, I turned off the music in my car and choose to think over my situation. I had five months, then I had to make a decision. Did I want to be with Sasuke? Right now, no. But once I spent some time with him, would I like him? Love him? That thought scared me. He didn't like me and I didn't want to fall in love and not be loved back.

On the other hand, if he did like me and I didn't like him back, where would that put us? I promised Itachi I wouldn't hurt his brother. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He seemed so fragile.

Then there was the problem of our mother's. They wanted us to be together, right? So if we decided that we didn't want to get married, they would be upset. My mum would say it's alright, that she respects my choice, but she would still be disappointed. Would my dad be too? What about Sasuke's parents?

All those questions could be answered in the future, I suppose. The most urgent thing on my mind was tonight.

Or rather, my sexual frustration.

How the hell do I sleep in the same bed with a boy that I find attractive, but can't touch?! My bed wasn't small or anything, far from it actually, but wouldn't it be weird if I slept away from him? Wouldn't that make him feel like I don't want him to be there? In some sense, I don't want him to be there, but wouldn't it make him feel pushed away? Wouldn't it upset him? Geez, I cared way too much for other people's feelings! Still, I couldn't help it.

Technically, wasn't he all mine to touch? He was my fiance... Brain, shut up! No! Do not go there.

My thoughts where cut off when I came to my house. I sighed tiredly, pulling into the drive way and switching the engine off. I sat in my car for a while, until it started to rain a little. Then I got out and walked to the front door. It burst open before I could even reach out to do it myself. My mother stood there, blood red hair flowing down to her waist, absolutely fuming.

"Mummy? Please don't kill me!" I cried.

"I'm so tempted to make you sleep outside in the rain for ditching Sasu-chan, but you have to sleep with him so I'll make an exception." She then grabbed my wrist and dragged me right back the dining room. God, why must you punish me like this? "Now apologize for ditching us." She left me no room for argument.

"I'm sorry." I ran a hand nervously through my hair. My mum just rolled her eyes.

"Go and show Sasuke which room is yours. And make sure he knows his way around, we don't want him getting lost, alright?" She gave me a smile and a thumbs up and I knew she wasn't mad anymore. I nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand without thinking. Our linked hands caused my mum and auntie Mikoto to squeal. Uncle Fugaku looked like he was about to pass out and my dad looked no better. Itachi was the only one who looked normal. If you could call him laughing normal, anyway. I just pulled Sasuke out of the room, opting to get away from these lunatics that where our mothers.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto was holding my hand. He was holding my hand! I couldn't decide whether I should just pull it away from him, or leave it and see what happens. The idiot probably didn't even realise our hands where still linked. Moron.

"I'll show you the rest of the house first, then my bedroom, ok?" He gave me a warm smile and I just nodded Damn, was his face beautiful. I was wondering if that was a natural tan. And his hair seemed so...blonde. Like it would glow in the dark. Soft, aswell. His eyes where what caught my attention the most. I could drown in that sparkling baby blue. "...asuke? Hello?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Right." I did not space out. Nope. He didn't ask about it, for which I was grateful. He just continued to show me the two hundred rooms that where his 'house'. I was used to living in huge houses, since the Uchiha's also had about two hundred rooms per house. What was it for? To show of? Not like we needed it. Instead of focusing on the tour, I focused on Naruto. This meant that I got to stare at him and he didn't notice and that I would probably get lost here in the near future. Then he would come and find me right? So all was good, for the moment.

By the time Naruto was showing me his bedroom, we where talking about random things like school, our friends, homework, etc. I found that I liked talking to him and he didn't seem too unhappy to be with me. Our hands where still linked, but we both choose to ignore that. It was fine with me, since I got to hold on to him.

"That's my room." All the doors in the mansion where the same. Wood painted beige. It was a nice colour, so I wasn't complaining. At least his door wasn't orange. Though I did wonder about the walls of the room. "Ladies first." He grinned, letting go of my hand to open the door. I glared at him and stepped in.

It actually wasn't as bad as I expected. The walls where orange, but not a bright orange-orange. They where just lightly shaded with the colour. The floor was wood. There was another beige door on the opposite wall, probably leading to a bathroom. There was a wardrobe, a desk with a spinning chair, a TV, a loveseat and a huge double bed with pure white sheets. Well, wasn't that lovely? So I had to sleep there tonight. With Naruto. Yeah, lovely.

My clothes and everything else my mum thought I needed was already here. I sighed and turned to Naruto. "Look, I know it's a bit weird to have to live together and all that, but let's just try to get along, ok?" The blonde nodded, stupid grin still in place. Then he grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe and locked himself in the bathroom. I lied back on his bed, sighing. How do I make someone like Naruto love me?

* * *

Give me a review?:)


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone is asking, so here. The story is NaruSasu, because Sasuke as the uke is just too cute. ;)

Thanks you for all your lovely reviews! I love you people.

Another thing, I do proof read my work sometimes, but I don't have a beta so expect some little spelling mistakes. Sorry.

And finally: they are not mine, never will be. (Sadly.)

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

My two most trusted advisors where Itachi and Hinata Hyuuga. Since I had already talked to Itachi, it was now time to confront Hinata about my situation. Here came my problem, her boyfriend. One Kiba Inuzuka. Which just so happens to be Naruto's best friend. Meaning that if I wanted to talk to Hinata, I would either need to wait until after school, (which was out of the question) or approach their group. Right now it consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji Hyuuga and Shikmaru Nara. It didn't really help that Neji hated my guts.

_Be calm Sasuke. She's your friend! You have the right to talk to her._ My heart sank when I saw Gaara and his stupid blondie Ino sit down with them. Alright, come on! I can do this. I took a deep breath and walked down the corridor, heading straight for Hinata, avoiding any eye contact with everyone else. Their chatter quietened down as I came closer. I almost rolled my eyes as they all stared at me.

"Hinata. Can I have a word?" I would not blush. I would not blush just because Naruto was looking at me. Geez, I was Sasuke Uchiha! I did not blush!

"Sure Sasuke-kun. I'll be back soon guys." She smiled at me, kissed Kiba's cheek and rolled her eyes at her cousin, who was glaring at me. She then linked arms with me and led me further down the corridor, until we where out of sight. "So, what's up?" She continued smiling. Hinata was just about the only girl who didn't 'fangirl' over me. Which was the main reason she was my friend.

"As you probably already know, I'm marrying Naruto. I need...help." I hated that word. I hated needing help. It meant that I was incapable of doing something myself and that angered me. Still, I accepted that I would never make Naru love me without advice.

"I understand. He told me about how you have to sleep together and all that. I think your mother's really know what they're doing, pushing you two together." She giggled slightly. "How is it going, anyway? Does he like you? If he talking to you? How was the night? Tell me everything!" She demanded, still giggling. Hinata, like most girls, just loved gossip, although I knew I could tell her everything and she wouldn't pass it on unless I agreed to it.

"His alarm is the worst thing ever!" I groaned, surprising her, which she showed by raising an eyebrow.

"Out of everything you could have possibly said, that's it?"

"Do you know how damn _loud_ that iPhone is?! And seriously, what _mature_ teenager would have the frickin' nyan cat song as their alarm?" I continued complaining while she laughed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Anyway, I forgave him for it though." That caught her attention.

"And not because you love him so much, right? What happened? Did he kiss you? Oh my! Tell me, tell me!" What was it with women and their need to know all about my relationship? I shook my head, amused.

"He was hugging me. Like, snuggling with me. It was the most epic way to wake up!" There weren't really any people around, so I let my happiness show on my normally stoic face. "But, I think he might just be the cuddly type of person. I don't think he did it intentionally. Not that I minded." We both laughed.

"Be careful Sasuke, you're showing emotion." I glared a little and she just grinned. "Anyway. You need to become friends with him, then make him comfortable with the idea of being lovers. And then 'boom!' before you know it he'll be fucking you." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. Hinata swearing? Wow.

"What makes you think I'll bottom?" I asked. She just raised an eyebrow and I blushed, letting it go. "I'm going to need your help, you know?"

"I know! And I'll be very happy to assist you in seducing the blond." We talked for a few more minutes about normal, boring things. Then she hugged me, said good luck and was off to find her friends again.

* * *

Become friends with him? Seemed easy enough. In theory. Real life was a little...complicated. We where currently walking home and Naruto was in the middle of telling me how creepy his science teacher was and how much they hated each other. I agreed, since Orochimaru-sensei was just plain scary. Creepy wasn't even the word.

What exactly did friends do? I only ever hung out with Hinata, but that was different. Right? I should have asked her how to 'become friends'! But then she would have laughed. And I did not take lightly to people laughing at me.

"Go out with me." I said suddenly, surprising us both and making Naruto shut up. Then I realised what I said. "No! Oh God not that way! I mean, spend some time with me or something." Oh yeah, I was blushing. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sure." He just grinned and slipped his hand into mine. Yeah, definitely blushing now. We walked the rest of the way home like that, holding hands and the butterflies in my stomach would not stop even after he let me go and told me to be ready for five thirty.

* * *

Yes, it's short, but it's just a little thing to prepare you for their 'date'. *insert evil, maniac laughter here*

Until then, review?


	4. Chapter 4

So, first thing I want to say is that I don't normally update this fast, but I'm on a roll with this! :D

And for the purpose of the story, please accept that Hinata is a little more confident and definitely very more perverted ;)

Also, I know one of the reviewers mentioned that I have spelling errors, so my lil sis has promised to read through my chapters once I'm done writing them, so if there are any mistakes, she should point them out to me. ;) Good job making my eleven year old sister read yaoi, ne? haha :D

I don't own them ;(

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

It was now three thirty. Two hours, huh? I picked up my phone and hit speed dial. Hinata picked up after two rings.

"Mind helping me out?"

"What do you need?" I smirked hearing her answer.

"I'm going on a date." I heard her gasp. Then she giggled and hung up, telling me she'll be five minutes.

* * *

"I will not wear those." My eyes where wide with horror.

"Why, of course you will." She smirked sadistically. Who knew Hinata could be so horrible? Maybe asking her for help was a bad idea. The shoes weren't so bad, because combat boots are actually pretty comfortable, but the jeans?

"How do you expect me to fit into them?!" Could they get any skinnier than that?

"Oh please, there's skinnier." Right. Not sure I believed that. "You just go commando."

"Nope. No way." Ok, so I wear skinny jeans from time to time, but no way was I ever going to fit into those. "Where the hell do you get this from anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Neji wears stuff like this all the time. Shika likes it." She grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Go on, go change." She threw the black jeans at me, along with a grey short sleeved hoodie. I took a really deep breath, feeling awfully defeated and grabbed the boots on my way to the bathroom.

* * *

After spending some time thinking over my situation, I came to the conclusion that Hinata most definitely knew what she was doing, so I ditched my underwear and somehow squeezed myself into the jeans. Now, I suppose I was a little too slim for a male, but God where they tight! At least walking didn't seem like too much of a problem in them, but still!

Next was the hoodie, which was easily slipped on and the combat boots where then tied on my feet. I sighed and unlocked the bathroom door, stepping into the room where Hinata was waiting for me. She sat on the bed, mouth slightly open, staring at me.

A few minutes of silence passed and I started blushing. "What?" I asked finally. My voice seemed to wake her up, because she squealed and grabbed my arm, twirling me around.

"You look fucking sexy." She laughed, dragging me over to the small desk. She made me sit on the chair and then proceeded to rummage through her impossibly big handbag. When she was finished, the desk was littered with all sorts of hair gel, mascara, eyeliner and other girly things. "Now sit still." She ordered.

"Do you have to add the make-up?" I complained. She just rolled her eyes. I actually didn't have that much of a problem with Hinata putting eyeliner on me, hardly anyone noticed it anyway and it did make my eyes stand out. It's just that it was extremely troublesome to rub off.

Twenty minutes later, Hinata stepped away from me and showed me the mirror. The mascara was probably just there for the heck of it, since I had long eyelashes to begin with, but I nodded in approval anyway. She then grabbed the hair gel and told me, again, to sit still.

Another ten minutes later, my hair felt terribly stiff. I raised my hand to brush through the sticky strands, but Hinata slapped my hand away. "Do not _dare _to ruin my hard work. You do not touch your hair, you do not rub your eyes. You do not do anything. Understood?"

"Can I breathe, please, your highness?" I asked sarcastically and she just laughed.

"I'm so happy for you, going on a date with Naruto-kun! You two are so cute." I blushed and looked at myself in the mirror once again. I did look good. So maybe asking Hinata for help was a good idea, in the end.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I met up with Sasuke by the front door. And fuck me, he looked amazing. Hinata stood next to him, giggling behind her hand while he blushed.

_He's so cute when he blushes._

"Can we just go? Please?" He asked while Hinata continued with her laughing.

"Yeah, let's go." I found the situation highly amusing, but enough was enough. So I grabbed Sasuke's hand, lacing our fingers together and pulling him out of the house. "We can go see a movie and then get some ramen." I said happily. He just nodded, his cheeks still stained red.

We spent the rest of the walk discussing random topics and I found that I really enjoyed talking to Sasuke.

* * *

"Holy shit, that was terrifying." I shivered, thinking back on the movie. Paranormal Activity 3. What _the fuck_ compelled me to watch that?!

Oh right, Sasuke, with his puppy eyes and sexy outfit.

"Naru, it was a stupid movie full of special effects. Nothing scary about it." He scoffed.

"I hate ghosts! And it _was_ scary!" I argued. Sasuke just laughed at me.

"Let's just go and get that ramen, huh?" He suggested, effectively making me forget all about ghosts. Ramen was just about my most favorite thing.

"Yeah! Let's go." I think holding his hand had become a sort of habit to me, so I didn't even notice that I did it. What I did notice, was that any type of physical contact with me made Sasuke extremely flustered. He was such a virgin.

* * *

By the time I had finished my fill of ramen, which was a lot, it was raining outside.

"We have to walk in that now! All your fault, dobe! You could have hurried up eating!" Sasuke complained, glaring at me.

"Calm down, it's just a bit of rain. It won't hurt you." I grinned, standing up and reaching my hand out to him. After a second, he took it and we exited Ichiraku's. The rain was actually pretty heavy, so we hadn't even walked that far and we where soaked. Sasuke never once stopped complaining. He was like a cat, he hated water. How did this guy take baths?

"Seriously this is all your fault! Do you know how much gel is in my hair? Do you know how messy it will become if I try to dry it now? I'm never going to get rid of the knots!" He whined like a little child. I found his suffering somewhat amusing, but I wasn't that cruel.

"Alright, I'll call my mum to pick us up." He gave me a grateful smile and shut up, while I dug my phone out of my pocket. After finding my mum's number, I hit call and waited.

"Yes, honey?" She answered.

"Mum? Can you come pick us up? Sasuke's complaining about his hair getting wet. He's like a woman." I smirked as Sasuke glared at me.

"Don't be mean, Naru-chan! Of course I'll pick you up. Where are you?" After giving her our location, I hung up and pocketed my phone. Sasuke was indeed soaked. Little streams of water ran down his cheeks and his clothes where drenched. He looked like a soaked kitten. _Cute_.

We stood in silence, waiting for my mum and I continued staring at him. I wanted to...what did I want to do? Hug him? Kiss him? Would he mind if I did?

I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, crashing our lips together. His eyes went wide, but he closed them after a second. I wrapped my arm around his waist, bringing him closer, my tongue sneaking out to lick at his lips.

And my phone rang.

Seriously?! Now?!

I could have ignored it, but Sasuke had already pulled away and turned around, looking away from me. I sighed and found my phone.

"I saw that." I could just _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Mum! Seriously? How could you?" I asked, feeling cheated. So not fair.

"Just get in the car." She hung up. God, I felt like an idiot. Why did I have to go and do that?! I suppose he didn't push me away, but what does that mean?

* * *

I don't really know if I like this chapter. I feel like it's really crap. Help me out!


	5. Chapter 5

I've changed the way I write my chapters. :) I will no longer be changing P. . Now I'll just write a whole chapter from Naruto's perspective and then another one from Sasuke's. Hope that makes sense and it'll be less confusing. ;)

Disclaimer: they're not mine :(

* * *

"Mummy, I'm confused." I whined softly, my head resting against the table. My lovely mother paid no attention to me whatsoever, choosing instead to watch TV. "Mum!"

"Alright! What's up?" She sighed and muted the TV, taking a seat across the table from me.  
"Sasuke's avoiding me. Ever since I kissed him." I mumbled, not looking up at her. My fiancee's behavior was really annoying me.

My mum was silent for a while. "Well, how do you feel about the kiss?" She asked finally. I looked up at her, frowning. "Did it give you butterflies? Make you nervous? Did you like it?" She questioned.

"I suppose...I was a little nervous as to how Sasuke felt about it. And I guess I did like it..."

"Then do you like Sasuke? Do you want to be with him?" What was with these questions?

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's not like I'm in love or anything. But I do like him...I think." I did like him, but that doesn't necessarily mean I was ever going to love him. And I didn't even know how he felt about it.

"Then just talk to him. Explain how you feel. Don't let him drift away from you, alright?" She smiled brightly and I nodded. "I do hope you fall in love though, honey." She added quietly.

"Mum, it's not happening again." I rolled my eyes and stood up. My mum caught my wrist before I could leave.

"Look, even though you might think this whole engagement is troublesome, as your mother I just want you to be happy, Naru." I sighed and nodded, feeling tired. "Just talk to Sasuke, okay? Me and your dad need to go out today, we'll be back in the evening, so you have plenty of time." Again, I just nodded.

* * *

Finding someone who is avoiding you might be difficult. Finding someone who is avoiding you, in a house with over two hundred rooms, is frickin' impossible.

So now here I was, feeling terribly defeated, sprawled out on my living room sofa. I had come to the conclusion that Sasuke wasn't actually in the house. So where could he be? With Hinata? Probably. It would be getting dark outside soon, so he would have to come back, right? What if he stayed over at Hinata's? Actually, I liked sleeping with Sasuke. He was warm and nice to cuddle with.

Okay, time to call Hinata. I reached out for my phone, grabbing it off the coffee table. I had three missed calls from...Deidara? What the hell? I shrugged and dialed Hinata's number.

"Hello?"

"Hinata? Is Sasuke with you?" I asked.

"He is. Would you like a word?" She giggled.

"Can you send him home? I need to talk to him."

"Hmm...alright." She agreed and I was about to hang up when she shouted my name. "Look, I'm your friend and I'm also Sasuke's. I like you both the same, you're like family. But know this, Uzumaki, you hurt Sasuke, I will put you through hell. Understood?" Her voice was so cold and un-Hinata-like and it gave me shivers.

"Of course." I responded quickly.

"Good. Well, he's on his way to you now. See you in school!" She said cheerfully and hung up. Who knew Hinata could be so terrifying?

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when I heard the door open. So Sasuke was back. I heard him take off his shoes and jacket and then walk slowly through the corridor.

When he opened the living room door and saw me, he was about to run back out, but I caught his arm and pulled him across the room.

"Sit." I pushed him onto the sofa and stood over him. He was blushing, looking away from me. "Stop running away from me. If you want to say something, say it." I demanded.

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes, but then he looked up at me. "What did that kiss mean to you?" His voice was a gently whisper,so I barely heard it. I was expecting the question though.

"I don't know. I didn't think about it, I just did it." I sat down next to him. He didn't seem like he was running away anymore. "We can just...you know. Forget all about it if you want."

"No!" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "I...I mean...if that's what you want then okay, but I'd rather not..." He explained, looking away from me again.

"Hey." I caught his hand, intertwining our fingers. "Then what do you want?" I smirked at him.

"I...I don't know!" Geez, he was seriously cute.

"Then go out with me." I suggested. He stiffened, looking me in the eye.

"Like...be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I grinned as he blushed, nodding. "But, I haven't been in a relationship for a while, so I don't really know what I'm doing. You'll need to help me out, alright?"

"Right..." We where silent for a long while, until Sasuke twisted around to face me and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. Then he immediately faced away from me and I could tell he was blushing like mad.

"You're cute." I whispered in his ear. He turned around to argue, but I caught his mouth with my own, molding our lips together. I prodded at his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth, letting me in. My tongue ran over his and he moaned slightly. I threaded my hand through his hair, pulling him closer, onto my lap so he was straddling me. My other hand snuck around his waist and up his shirt.

And because I was so into my little raven, I never noticed that the front door had opened again and my parents had come back.

"Naruto." It wasn't even my mum's or dad's voice. It was Sasori. Jesus, I was screwed. Sasuke had already removed himself from my lap while I was trying to come up with an excuse to my situation. "Would you please care to tell me, why me and Dei had never even been informed that you had a boyfriend? And now you're engaged? Where you even going to tell us before you got married? Or where you going to completely ignore us?! Explain!"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! It's totally not like that! I'm sooo sorry!" I whined, pressing myself into the sofa cushions.

"Then what's it like?!" Sasori demanded. Yeah, I definitely screwed alright.

* * *

By the time I had finished explaining about the engagement and everything else, Sasori had calmed down and we where all sitting at the living room table, drinking tea. Deidara was his usual cheerful and explosive self and didn't seem too hurt about not been told of my new 'relationship.' Sasori however, had a _huge _older brother complex when it came to me. He was extremely overprotective and I really loved him for it, but he could be scary.

"So, you might not be getting married?" He asked.

"Please Danna, did you see what I saw when we came in? They're definitely getting married, un!" Dei giggled. He was so much like my mother it was unbelievable! And he wasn't even from her side of the family. "You guys are so cute, it gives me diabetes." He also had a massive thing for 'cute' and 'fluffy' things. Like a girl, in my opinion. But really, I adored him for it either way.

"Naruto is far too young and innocent to get married!" Sasori argued, looking very unhappy about the situation.

"Sasori, I am not innocent in any way." I smirked.

"Well you should be." He glared at me. And my boyfriend? Well, Sasuke looked like he had had too much fun for one day, so I stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"We can talk tomorrow!" I shouted before closing my bedroom door behind us.

* * *

In case anyone's wondering, Dei is Naru's cousin and Sasori is Dei's lover. And Sasori is against Naru getting married, but nothing will get between my NaruSasu! ;D

Review? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Damn, I'm really on a roll here! Sixth chapter already? :D

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing and it helps me to write when I know someone will be reading this ;)

Disclaimer: they're not mine .

* * *

I did not want to be in love. Absolutely not. The very idea scared me. But if I fell, there would be no way back, right?

My current relationship with Sasuke was really terrifying me. Spending time with him and talking to him was an everyday thing, we kissed, we hugged, we did everything a couple would. And it all felt amazing.

What really got to me though, was the little things. Like how perfectly our hands fit together and how warm he felt in my arms. Or the fact that I couldn't sleep properly if he wasn't there for me to hug.

The whole month had passed and I didn't even notice. Now I had four months left with Sasuke and then what? Would he decide that he didn't want to be with me? I admitted to myself that I didn't want that. So what did I want? Did I want to marry him? But I didn't love him. I was _not_ in love.  
How did Sasuke feel? I had no idea. I didn't want to confess and be rejected. I didn't want him to turn away from me because my feelings would be uncomfortable to him.

I could just let things be and see how everything turned out. But I just cared too much. I had been thinking about 'us' for a few days now and I still didn't know anything. I was confused, annoyed, angry.

Had I fell?

* * *

"Shika, how do I know if I'm in love?" My question had everyone falling silent, staring at me with wide eyes. All except Hinata, Shikamaru and Gaara. Hinata had a knowing smirk plastered on her face and Shika wore his usual bored look. Gaara just gazed at me.

"Wow, Naru. Who's got you so serious, huh?" Kiba slung his arm around my shoulders, grinning.

"Well we all knew this was coming." Gaara shrugged and resumed talking to Ino. She smiled at me before turning her full attention to her boyfriend.

"I've got to say, last time I heard that question it was over _her_." Neji mused, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're over that though." He gave me a gentle smile. I returned it and looked expectantly at Shikamaru, still waiting for his answer.

"Why do you always ask me? Isn't Deidara back?" He raised an eyebrow. Yes, Dei was back, but I wanted to talk to the Nara genius first. I had always asked Dei about all my relationship problems, but since my cousin had moved to Miami with Sasori, I had always gone to Shika and Neji. I suppose it was a habit by now. "Geez, so troublesome. It's the same with a boy as it is with a girl." He sighed when I just kept staring at him.

"He means that you're always thinking about him, you want to be with him, you get butterflies when you kiss him. You know, all the girly shoujo manga stuff." Neji explained. I nodded absentmindedly, frowning. I do think about Sasuke a lot and I do like to kiss him, although I don't really get butterflies. I did want to be with him...I think. I didn't exactly want him to leave, but was that the same?

"Jesus!" I groaned, smacking my head on the table.

* * *

The walk home was pure torture. We where silent, since I was still thinking over my feelings and what I really wanted. The only thing that kept me from going insane was Sasuke's small hand in mine, leading the way home.

When we finally got home, I went straight off to find Deidara. And what I walked in on just about made my day worse. I suppose at least they had clothes on, but I did not need to see my cousin being molested by his boyfriend.

"Naru, you need to learn to knock." Deidara scolded, still blushing.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I don't knock." I pouted. Sasori sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, why did you need us?" Dei asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Both Deidara and Sasori came to sit next to me, knowing it was going to be a long talk. I closed my eyes.

"I think I've fell." I whispered. I could tell without looking that they where staring at me with wide eyes.

"For real?" Dei's voice was no louder than mine, a tiny whisper. I just nodded, not able to speak.

"So he's really that special?" Sasori questioned quietly. Again, I nodded.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Deidara was smiling. "Love is beautiful, Naru! At least you got over her." Why was everyone saying that? There was nothing to get over anyway.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" I was still whispering, afraid that if I spoke any louder everything would fall apart. I wasn't happy to be in love. It was frightening. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before, before Sasuke mean so much to me. But on the other hand, I wanted something that I didn't think was possible. I wanted him to love me back. I wanted to be with him.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're an idiot. I swear to God, if I've ever seen a person blindly in love, he's it." Deidara grinned, nodding. "And...I see that he's really had a big impact on you. He's a good person, from what I know. With that, you have my blessing." Sasori smirked, blushing slightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." I grinned, hugging them both as Dei laughed merrily.

* * *

I think this is ending soon, but don't worry I still have a surprise for you people ;)

Who is _she_, that Naru-chan has _supposedly_ gotten over? I shall leave you thinking on that. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

So, I have been watching KHR. Aaand...does anyone else notice how sexy Hibari and Tsuna look together? :3 haha ;D

Disclaimer: not mine :(

* * *

Naruto was being weird with me.

Well, not entirely 'weird' but different. We still spent a lot of time together, still kissed and hugged and my stomach still exploded with butterflies every damn time.

There where little changes though. Just small things, like the fact that he always hesitated for a second before he would thread his fingers through my hair. Or how gentle he was with me. Or how he stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking. It put me on edge to know that he was looking at me. Like he was searching for something.

Did he know that I was in love with him? Not that I had told anyone apart from Hinata. She would never pass it on, so how could he know? Deidara seemed to know just by looking at me, but he wouldn't. Right?

I was frustrated.

* * *

"I know what you guys need!" Deidara exclaimed, bursting into the living room. Kiba and Naruto looked up from their place on the floor, in front of the TV. I was expecting to spend the afternoon playing video games with Naruto. Not Naruto and Kiba. The mutt was irritating me, because he took all of Naru's attention. Yes, I was being petty and jealous over stupid stuff. So bite me.

"What we need?" Naru questioned.

"Yes. Apart from sex." Kiba seemed to choke on air. I blushed while Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Anyways! An engagement party!" Deidara giggled while Kiba was still dying next to Naruto. I smirked. Serves him right for invading on my time with the dobe.

"Do we have any say in this?" I asked. Dei shook his head, still giggling.

"Actually, a party sounds awesome." Naruto nodded his head in approval. I hated parties. I hated crowds. But if Naru was on Deidara's side...I suppose I really had no say.

"Me and Sasori will be designing your clothes, decorations and everything else." After a small argument between my fiance and his cousin, it was finally settled that Dei and Sasori would be in charge of everything.

Now, something you need to know. Sasori and Deidara where fashion designers. Quite famous fashion designers, actually. So the clothes they would put us in could be just about anything. I shuddered, thinking back on the tight jeans that Hinata had made me wear. She did say they could get tighter...

"Sasuke? Hello? Anyone home?" Deidara was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Anyone special you want to invite?" He grinned.

"Not really. Just make sure Hinata's there and I'll be fine." He nodded and then turned to Naruto.  
"Alright! Now, on to you." The next hour or so where spent on making a list of people to invite. Deidara did ask Naru for his opinion, but then ignored it anyway. I knew because I saw what who he wrote on the list. The last name bothered me the most.

_Sakura Haruno._

* * *

"So Nagato and Konan will be here?!" Kushina had been informed about the party by Sasori and they where now looking over the guest list. Apparently, Nagato was Kushina's brother and he was going to come all the way from Italy with his wife and kid. The kid was named Yahiko and was five years old. It's not that I hated kids, but they seemed to be...scared of me, I suppose.

On top of that, the people who had to come from different countries would be here a week early. Nagato and his family would be staying for a week after as well, to catch up with Naru's parents. And the kid? Well, that was being dumped on me and Naru. Lovely, right?

Another thing I had found out, was that Naru had quite a few friends from all over the world, so a few people would be coming early. Which meant more people in the house. Which meant a crowd. Did I mention I hate crowds?

Either way, it's safe to say that my mood was ruined.

* * *

As it turned out, Konan was an angel. She truly was. Apart from the fact that she saved me from her hyper-active kid every now and then, she was also really nice to me. Her amber eyes where warm and full of happiness. She 'welcomed me to the family' after warning me that all the Uzumaki's where absolutely insane. She then also said that they where amazing people and Naruto would definitely take good care of me. And her hair was awesome. It was blue with a rose of the same color clipped in it. Overall, I liked her.

Nagato wasn't too bad, but he was (a bit like Sasori) overly protective of Naru. After I talked to him for a while though, he seemed to accept me just like the red-head had.

The kid, Yahiko, was pain in the ass. He had spiky orange hair and eyes just like Konan's. He was, as mentioned above, hyper-active. Very much like Naruto, he couldn't keep still, much less shut up. Konan did try to occupy him for a while, but the five year old was just too happy to see Naruto. He was all over the blond, always holding onto him. Naru was also thrilled to see his youngest cousin and made sure to give all his attention to the little brat. Did I say that I also enjoyed Naruto's attention?

To make matters worse, Yahiko had demanded to sleep with Naru. And no matter what Konan or Nagato said, the kid wasn't letting it go. So now I had to share a bed with the damned nuisance.

Yeah, my mood was definitely ruined.

* * *

It had only been one day and I was ready to throw Yahiko out of the window. He kicked me several times in his sleep, then proceeded to toss and turn for an hour or so, after which he woke up crying. I had tried to calm him down but he kept on crying, so I ended up waking Naruto. The blonde then spent half an hour getting the brat to shut up. And then, finally, they fell back asleep. Which left me awake, pissed off and unable to rest.

I left the bed at around six in the morning, after sleeping for about two hours. I probably looked like a zombie, though I couldn't care less. Everyone else was still asleep, seeing as it was a Sunday morning. I sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil so I could have some coffee. I was about the get the sugar when I heard a knock on the door.

The sound echoed through the silent house. Who the hell would be here at this hour? I frowned, making my way to the door. I took my time, feeling my muscles protest. I would much rather still be sitting down.

The knock came again when I was nearly at the door. I rolled my eyes and turned the key. Standing there was a girl, with ridiculous pink bubblegum hair, wearing a flowery summer dress and high heel shoes.

"Hi! My name's Sakura Haruno. I'm here to see Naruto." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

Am I evil, or am I evil? ;D

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Haha! You're never gonna believe this xD I was talking to my cousin and I asked her to recommend me some good fics. And she said: there's this really good NaruSasu I'm reading, it's ongoing but the girl updates fast. And then she ended up recommending my own fic to me xD I thought I was going to die laughing XD Oh God. ;D

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

I frowned, feeling a warm body glued to my side. It wasn't Sasuke, it was too small to be him.

It took me a moment to remember that Nagato and Konan where here. That meant the body was Yahiko.

I shifted, sitting up slowly, taking care not to wake the sleeping child. I got up and after making sure that Yahiko was still sound asleep, I made my way downstairs.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for what I saw.

The one and only Sakura Haruno was sitting at my dining table, drinking coffee with Sasuke. Who looked like he was about to curl up and die, by the way. He was pale and obviously not comfortable with the situation he was in.

But never mind Sasuke, what was Sakura doing here?! I started panicking and was about to run back to my bedroom, but it was too late.

"Naruto!" In seconds, Sakura's arms where around my neck and she was hugging me tightly. Sasuke was scowling in the background. I was too stunned to do anything. Why, for Christ's sake, was she here?!

"Wha...erm...what are you doing here?" I asked after a while. Sakura stepped back a little, but she was still too close for my liking.

"Why, I'm here for your engagement party of course! Silly, did you think I would miss it?" She smiled, obviously very happy with herself. How did she know I was engaged? Who invited her?

"Did Dei tell you?" I asked, eyes wide. She nodded, humming.

"So, where is your fiance? I want to meet her! She's probably cute and beautiful! I hope me and her can be friends." Sakura cooed. It made me feel sick.

"I...I need a moment." I stepped past Sakura, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and quickly left the room. I dragged my fuming fiance intot he kitchen, well away from Sakura.

"Who is she?" He asked immediately, scowling.

"She...ugh...she's my...my ex." I bit my lip, running my hand through my hair nervously.

"Your...ex? Why is she here? And doesn't she know your engaged to a boy?!" Sasuke hissed, keeping his voice low.

"Look, I don't know! I never invited her! And she...doesn't know I'm gay." I looked away from Sasuke. My 'relationship' with Sakura was very complicated and I didn't want to be talking about it.

"How can you not tell her something like that?!" Sasuke sounded pissed.

"What I tell her or don't tell her is none of your business! She was never supposed to be here, so I didn't feel the need to tell her." Why was I explaining myself?

"Well, you need to tell her now. So get to it." With that, Sasuke left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning against the wall.

_God, what had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Why!? Why is she here?!" I demanded. Deidara didn't even have the decency to look guilty, while Sasori just looked bored.

"She's here for your engagement party." Deidara said after a while. Sasori smirked.

"Deidara, I swear to God. Don't joke with me! Why did you invite her?!" I wasn't angry. No, I was furious. Absolutely fuming.

"She's here so you can say goodbye to any feelings you may still have for her." Sasori's voice was devoid of any emotion, though he was still smirking.

"I don't have any feelings for her! I never did! Why do you have to go and cause trouble all the time?!" I shouted, growling in frustration.

"Then tell her that! Tell her you're interested in men. Tell her Sasuke's your fiance. Tell her you love him. Go on!" Deidara challenged, grinning like a mad man.

He got me there. I couldn't do that. I didn't hold any feelings for Sakura. None at all, but... But I still didn't want to be rejected. I was scared of how she would react if she knew I was gay. I was scared that she wouldn't accept me. Why did I need her acceptance?

"Now now, no need to get yourself worked up over it. Go, talk to Sasuke. Explain, the Sakura-situation. Tell him what you feel. Then you two can sort something out." Sasori pushed me in the direction of the stairs. Sasuke was in my bedroom, most probably with Hinata.

"Naruto?" I turned back to face Dei. "If you love him, you're not going to care about what Sakura thinks. I'm not pressuring you, I just want you to know that love only cares for that special person. Her feelings won't matter." I thought this over for a second, then left silently.

God, my head was a mess.

* * *

"Sasuke. Talk to me." I said softly. He was sitting on the bed, facing away from me. To my surprise, there was no Hinata.

"Why can't you just tell her? Why's she so special?" He asked, obviously very upset. I sighed, moving closer to him.

"It's complicated." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. He tensed in my embrace, but relaxed after a second, melting into me.

"Explain." His voice was equally quiet.

I took a deep breath. "In short, I dated her for about two years. I thought I loved her, but then I...found out I preferred men. It's, as I said, a little complicated. In the end, I broke up with her without a reason." Sasuke was silent for a while, thinking.

"So, why didn't you tell her?" He asked.

"I was scared. I didn't know how she would react to something like that. I didn't...want ehr to be disgusted with me or anything. This all happened about a year ago, I was only fifteen. I was just scared." I sighed, shifting a little to rest my forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. We where silent for a long time.

Sasuke sighed, freeing himself from my embrace and standing in front of me. "Naruto, I understand your feelings, but I...God...I...I love you alright?! So...it's me or her." He was blushing, looking away from me.

Wait, hold on. Sasuke...loves me? "Come again?"

"I'm not repeating myself, dobe!" He glared, but it just looked cute with his cherry red cheeks.

_If I had to choose between keeping Sasuke as my lover, or keeping Sakura as my friend, what would I do?_

I grinned at him, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. I pulled him forward, crashing our lips together. He let out a surprised sound as he landed in my lap. I threaded my free hand in his hair, letting my tongue run across his bottom lip. He relaxed, opening his mouth for me. Our tongues began a slow, sensual dance as my hand trailed lower, slipping under Sasuke's shirt and running across his back. He moaned quietly into my mouth.

"Eww!" I broke away from Sasuke, looking towards the door. Yahiko stood in the doorway, grinning.

"Yahiko. You should knock!" I rolled my eyes, still keeping Sasuke in my lap. He squirmed uncomfortably, blushing.

"Haha! I'm going to tell mommy Naru-nii and Sasu-nii where kissing!" With that, the child ran away, closing the door behind him. I sighed, still not letting go of Sasuke's hand. I stood up, dragging him with me.

I had made my mind up.

* * *

Well, don't you just love little kids? ;D

Review? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Aah, here it is. The confessions :3

And I have a new obsession... um... Bel&Fran ...um *cough, cough* ;D

This fic will be ending soon and I still cannot bring myself to write anything...uhh...lemony. I just can't! I don't know why x_x anyone willing to help me out?

Disclaimer: yeah...still not mine.

* * *

"Mum? Would you happen to know where Sakura is?" I had dragged Sasuke to the living room, hoping to find the pink-haired girl.

"I think she went to her room, honey." My mum smiled knowingly, probably squealing with joy on the inside. I thanked her and left the room, still holding hands with Sasuke.

We made our way up the stairs silently and when we got to her door, I knocked gently. I was nervous, but I knew this was what I wanted.

"Come in!" She called cheerfully. I took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the room. Sakura was sitting on the bed, surrounded by papers and notebooks. She raised her head and smiled at us. Her eyes immediately settled on our joined hands. "Well, Naru. Got something important to tell me?" She raised an eyebrow, smile gone.

I nodded, closing the door. Sasuke remained silent, his face blank, but I could tell her was just as tense as me.

"I...uh...I wanted to tell you..." I didn't know what to say. I was sure of my choice, but I couldn't voice it.

"Stop stuttering, Uzumaki! Be a man and tell me!" She shouted, discarding her notebooks and glaring at me.

_It won't matter what she thinks. I don't care what she thinks._

"Sasuke is my fiance. I love him, I want to be with him and I don't care if you approve or not." I said quickly. I held my breath, watching her reaction. She didn't seem too bothered...

"Now, was that really so hard to say?" She smiled gently.

I blinked. And again. And again.

"You...knew?"

"Well, I had my suspicions, but I know you and I knew you would tell me when the time came." She giggled, blushing slightly.

"So...you don't mind?" I had to ask, just to make sure.

"Of course not! Idiot, you should have told me before!" She scolded.

"I didn't think you would be okay with it..."

"Naru, no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you, alright?" She grinned, getting off her bed and hugging me. I sighed in relief, hugging her back, completely forgetting Sasuke who had been silent through the whole thing.

"And you." She turned to the raven. "Good luck with Naruto. You have my blessing." She let go of me to hug the stunned boy.

All in all, the day was a success.

* * *

Late that night, I lay awake in our bed, my arms wrapped around Sasuke. Sakura had taken it upon herself to entertain Yahiko all day and he had decided to move to her bed. Which was her and my mum's plan all along, I just knew it. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

"So...we're getting married?" I grinned, speaking into Sasuke's ear. I knew he wasn't asleep yet. He was silent for a few seconds.

"We're getting married." He confirmed. I grinned against his neck, letting my eyes close.

* * *

Sasuke in a wedding dress ... yes please! xD

Review? ;)


End file.
